Acorn Kiss
by AllyKulla
Summary: What would happen if Wendy started to grow up, but someone forced her to come back to Neverland? Cute romance between PeterWendy! My first fic, please R&R. Chap 2 now up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan…not the book or the movie, nothing. (I wish, but sadly, no.)

PROLOGUE

Sometimes, leaving something can be the hardest choice to make. Wendy always wondered if leaving Neverland- and Peter- was the right choice. Each night she dreamed of going back to Neverland and sometimes- only sometimes- she thought she would see the flicker of a shadow pass along the nursery wall. The silhouette she knew so well. And yet; no matter how close the shadow dared to get to her, each time she reached out to it, it would shy away. There was nothing she could do. Sometimes she would be awake, restless, at midnight and see the curtains slightly sway. She would rise from her bed, and go to her window; hoping to see a glance of the figure her heart ached for- the strange little boy who had hidden there many times before. Hours, days, weeks passed. She had been there in heavy sheets of rain, and she had been there in the gently dancing snowflakes. But each year, sure as the crisp Autumn leaves would fall, she never saw him. She often wondered if he came back at all. Something inside her told her that he did, but as she started to grow up, she convinced herself that he would never come back- and that her dreams of Neverland were just as likely as her becoming the novelist she had always wished to be.

Yes, after the jubilance of their arrival home, Aunt Millicent had well and truly squashed those dreams; advising her in her journey to be a 'young lady'. She had taught Wendy to pin up her curls and to let down the hems of her skirts. She discarded all her ribbons and bows and taught her how to speak and how to sew. Wendy hated of this of course. She hated having to stand straight. She hated having to rest her hands neatly in her lap. And she especially hated having to attend parties for hours on end, chatting to the other young ladies. None of them seemed the least bit interested in her stories. They were more interested in the young men who were escorting them. They talked for hours about how they were dressed! Wendy often found herself dumbed into silence, nodding passively to their comments. It was often in these silences that she thought about Neverland the most. If there was a window nearby she might stare out into the endless blue sky- prickling with tiny diamond stars.

However, there was one thing that Aunt Millicent could not take away from Wendy. And that was her stories. She had none of them written down- except for in her head. And so, when the grown-ups had gone to bed and the candles were burning down, she would tiptoe across the hall and into the bedroom of her brothers and the lost boys. She would sit for hours, telling them her stories. She would throw out the words from her lips and weave them through the air with her hands. She often jumped from the bed to move around the room…she often confessed, that maybe it wasn't just that it added more excitement- it was that she was checking if anyone was listening from outside the window. Her words drew pictures in the air and as excitement mounted so would the volume of her voice.

John, Michael and the Lost Boys loved those stories! Their undoubted favorite, of course, was the one of their adventure in Neverland.

"Tell it!" Michael would tell from his bed: "Tell the one about Peter Pan and Neverland!"

The Lost Boys' eyes would shine, nodding eagerly. And so the story would begin. Of flying through the air, of the spine tickling mermaids, of the Underground cave, or the delicate fairies and of their triumph over the pirates. But of course, Wendy didn't tell the entire story. She didn't tell them about her dance with Peter in the fairy grove. And she didn't tell them of her dreams that he would come back to find them.

But after awhile, strange things started to happen. One morning the family woke up to find Nibs, the lost boy, had gone missing. The window was open and little to be found. Just a single acorn, a kiss from Peter, which Wendy took and added to her necklace. Searches were conducted for days, but it remained clearn in Wendy's mind that Nibs had returned to Neverland. But Nibs was not the only one they would loose. Soon after the Twins disappeared also. Another acorn kiss was left and so another was added to Wendy's necklace. Slowly all of the Lost boys disappeared, each leaving nothing but an acorn. Slightly was the last to go- he disappeared in the dead of the night, leaving little proof that there were ever any Lost Boys in the Darling house. And with them they took memories of Neverland.

And as for Peter Pan- he certainly didn't forget Wendy. In fact as the days went on, he thought of her more and more. And as he thought of her more and more, he visited her more and more. He would see her come to her window to stare into the sky, searching for him. But he would never reveal himself. He often let his shadow creep along the walls towards her- but lest she touch him, he moved away each time her hand stretched out. He had one by one persuaded the Lost Boys to return. Each one took longer than the last- each desperate to grow up and become famous for something or other- a famous engineer, a famous mathematician. Of course, Peter always won their arguments And as much as he would talk on end to each of the lost Boys, he never went as far to think of persuading Wendy to return.

And as she grew older she lost some of the magic of her storytelling. Soon al lher heroines fell in love. And then they grew up. Some even got married, some had children. For awhile this disturbed Peter- what would make her want her heroines to grow up…after all, growing up was stupid. But as the nights, alone, in Neverland became longer, he began to spend more and more time outside Wendy's window. And slowly (very slowly, but surely) he began to grow up until he was a teenager, just like Wendy.

Each night Neverland grew further and further away in Wendy's mind. Her acorn kiss necklace (which she rarely left the room without) she started taking off more and more, until she hardly wore it at all. And then the worst happened- she started to grow up. She began to pin her curls without nagging from Aunt Millicent. She began to walk with her head up. And she began to forget her stories. It became evident in her mind that if she didn't become a proper young lady soon, it may just pass by and she might never grow up. She attended more parties. She began to practice her conversation. And for all the time this took, she lost more and more time dreaming of Neverland. It was perhaps, a coincidence, that on the coldest day London had seen in years, she eventually decided that Neverland had been a dream. She stopped standing by the window at night She stopped leaving the window open. And she stopped wearing her acorn kiss necklace all together. Aunt Millicent was thrilled with her rapid progress and soon arranged for Wendy to see a young man named William. Like Wendy, William had wished to become a novelist but then all of a sudden grew up in a hurry. He was a 'suitable' young gentleman for Wendy to be seen with, concluded Aunt Millicent. And it was perhaps the fault of Aunt Millicent making this decision that changed her story

Back in Neverland the flowers still bloomed. The fern fronts were still green. The waves of the sea frolicked among themselves, causing no trouble. And it wasn't until nearly 3 years later, that Wendy's absence began to show. The Lost Boys first noticed it when the waves started crashing onto shore. But very soon, the flowers began to loose their color and sweep back into their pods. Peter became more and more lifeless- often spend his days searching aimlessly (what he was searching for the Lost Boys never knew) or even sitting in the underground hideout. Each night he would fly back to London. And he began spending more and more time there. Sometimes he would stay a whole day- and then he would stay a whole week hiding on the Darlings roof, spying on her at night. He saw her begin to grow up, and that is what began to upset him most. It is with growth, of course, that feelings develop. Infact it is when they are both emotional teenagers that the story really starts…

That's all folks...hope you like it! Please review, I don't care if you give me constructive criticism!  
Thanks...Alie xox


	2. A visit to London

There are many reasons why this story happened. It was maybe because Aunt Millicent insisted that Wendy grow up. Maybe it was the Lost Boys persuading Peter to recapture Wendy that started it. Maybe it was something in Peter that persuaded the Lost Boys to do what they did. Maybe it was something inside Wendy calling to them to set her free. Nobody will ever know. But it did happen and that's how this story came to be.

* * *

Many people reading this story might think that only Peter missed Wendy. But I can assure you that is not the case. The Lost Boys missed her just as much. They missed her stories- even the ones where the heroes grew up. They missed learning at the school- the writing, the reading. But, as any place would, their home called fro them. They lush green forests, the swirling blue seas and the soft white moon. They missed doing nothing all the day, and how life was simple. However, as they moved on, and as Peter grew up things became not so simple.

When they first returned, it was like things had never changed. They would sleep till the sun was truly high in the sky. They would eat when they were hungry. They could hunt all the day, if that's what pleased them. They fell asleep under the blanket of stars, and repeated Wendy's stories to each other. They days started and ended like this for many weeks…it was a tiny change in the routine which would eventually throw them. Always, no matter what, Peter would silence them at night. He refused to le them talk. He would 'shush!' their stories and watch them until they settled into a secure, warm silence. It was then that he would fly to London. He often thought the stories to himself. He wondered if Wendy wanted to come back. It was usually the nights he though of this- it was what made him fly back, through the velvet blue sky, past the shimmering stars, through the galaxies, and then to Wendy's window. He used to find it open, and would creep silently into the room. But now, it was always closed. He could peer through it and stare at her sleeping peacefully in her bed, the acorn kiss necklace on her bedstand. He would stay as long as he could- sometimes even as the first rays of morning sun touched the somber London buildings would he turn from the window and fly to the second stay on the right, and then straight on till morning. He bought no stories- Wendy didn't tell them anymore.

The Lost Boys grew accustomed to Peter's often absence in the mornings- at the beginning they had asked questions but Peter would never answer; just fly through the air past their eager inquiries. So they learnt to curb their tongues and to feast upon the tiny tibits of information that he sometimes let slip.

It seemed only natural to be full of nervous excitement when Peter gave first intention of 'rescuing' Wendy. He let the words slip off his tongue in an array of emotions- doubtful at first, then boldly and full of spirit.

"I shall snatch her from her room, much like the prince snatched Rapunzel from her tower!" he boasted to the Lost Boys. They Lost Boys egged the plans on- they too wanted to see Wendy. They dreamt of her being their mother again. And, as an eager mother coaxes her baby to take those few first steps, they too encouraged Peter to "step out" and go and rescue her from the dungeons of London. There was talk of an official day being scheduled and for a shore while there was. The 'short while' ended when Peter left for London one night. He announced no purpose and it was only the following events which they would find out. He left like it was any other visit to London, except that he took his "kiss", a shiny thimble, with him. It was not for him to know; but he truly would need all the strength he could get on that night.

The wind was never cold in Neverland. There is never rain and there is never even a faint touch of iciness- Peter's mood conducted the weather of course, and of late he had been in a brilliant mood. So it was peculiar that Peter had goosebumps. They were an odd sensation, a sort of prickling spreading over his body. They sent a shiver up his spine. H had been waiting for a warm night; for it was always Winter in London (it seemed to Peter anyway) and it would only be appropriate to bring Wendy back to a warm country. Peter didn't understand the goosebumps- he'd never seen them before. Infact he didn't even know to call them goosebumps. They confused Peter- and what confused him, terrified him.

It seemed maybe that day Peter was flying higher than ever. Happy thoughts lifted him up into the sky- through the wayward clouds and past the grand sun. The colours of Neverland were more vivid than ever. Through he told no-one of his plan, he was giddy with excitement at the idea of Wendy returning. They amount of times he nearly (or did ) fly into tress or other obstacles was higher than ever.

Peter set off long after the lazy moon had settled in the sky. He stars seemed to smile at him; as if they would like Wendy back too. He headed into the galaxies. He swept past millions of stars, and out of the sky into London. He flew over the grey rooftops and settled onto the roof of the Darling house. She was not in her room- maybe she was in the front room. He soared around to the front of the house to check.

* * *

Wendy was being walked home by William. He was kind, sensitive, cute and respectful. They had been out 3 times, and she couldn't believe how much she approved of Aunt Millicent's choice. He led her to their front door steps and they stood, still chatting. The wind was brisk and so William had lent Wendy his jacket. He told a funny joke, and Wendy laughed merrily.

Peter was just over the roof, when he heard Wendy's laugh- his good luck amazed him! She was outside, already waiting for him. He peeked over the roof and was surprised. Wendy was standing with another young man! Confusion raced through his mind, and his heart started to pound. This wasn't right- this wasn't what was meant to be happening…

* * *

Wendy felt slightly vulnerable infront of William. He had expressed interest in her many times while they were out, and she couldn't fight that she had more than a simple interest in her too. While they were out that night, he had given her a ring- as a '1st week anniversary present'. She was wearing it then. Their chatter quieted, then stopped. He leant into her…

* * *

Peter watched as their laughter quieted. Good, he was going home. He was about to reveal himself-jump out, give this other fellow a mighty shock, and have his turn at entertaining Wendy, when the other guy leant in and kissed. He gasped. His heart skipped a beat. He was taking what was his- he was taking his kiss! He was stealing her! Peter watched, wide-eyed, as Wendy put her hand to his cheek and kissed him back. Not waiting to see any more, Peter turned and launched himself back into the night. He was never coming back. 


	3. We've come to take you back!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I am very grateful for your support!

* * *

The Lost Boys were confused. It is fair to say that they were often confused- but this morning is a different case. What made it different was that everything seemed normal except for one thing- Neverland was covered in ice. There were no flowers. There were constant rumbles of thunder from the sky, and lightening cracked.

But the Lost Boys were confused. Peter was back from London. (I should mention that for Peter to be back from London equaled fine to the Lost Boys…they had little recollection of a time when Peter had returned from London and the ice didn't melt).

In all fairness, the Lost Boys left Peter alone. They continued what would be their daily chores. They hunted, gathered, played in a nonsensical way. And Peter stayed in the burrow.

Tink woke up, stretched, fluttered her wings a couple of times and began to wash her face in her fairy-sized basin. She was interrupted by the sounds of sobs from inside the cave under the ground. She sighed exasperatedly, expecting it to be Tootles, probably with another graze, scratch, or seeking comfort after an insult from one of the other boys. She swept out of her lamp in a flurry of irritation and bells. She couldn't have been more surprised- it was Peter. Peter, all curled up into a tiny ball, in the middle of the cave. The thimble 'kiss' was lying forlorn a couple of feet away. His body shook slightly with each sob, and tiny diamond tears rolled down his cheeks. Tink fluttered down and rested on his shoulder. He felt her feather-light touch and reached over to swipe her away. She dodged his hand, and hovered near his eye. She tried to drag it open, and was rewarded with another swipe. She grabbed his hair and started tugging it-

"What's wrong, Peter?" she replied, her voice a jingle of bells, over and over again. He continued to shake and sob.

Then silence.

"I think I'm dying, Tink…" was all he could say, before he erupted into sobs once again. Tink started at him, puzzled, for a minute or two. She thought, grimacing at what she was about to do. She was about to ask the Lost Boys to bring back to Neverland one of the people she liked least in the world.

Wendy.

The Lost Boys gabbled loudly about the idea that Tink had just told them- an extra special mission, to bring Wendy back to Neverland. As a super special surprise for Peter. The Lost Boys would do anything for Peter- they needed no incentive. And despite Tink's less-than-kind deeds in the past, they were willing to trust her that this was exactly what Peter wanted, and this is what would make the ice go away. They didn't feel any need to prepare- after all, they would just need to convince Wendy to come back with them? How hard could it be? Wendy had often enough spoken of returning to Neverland, it would be a cinch to convince her to make the trip. Wouldn't it?

Wendy was curled up, nice and warm, in her bed when she heard rapping on the window. She blinked a couple of times. She had been dreaming she was running through a wood- maybe this was still in the dream, the sound of a woodpecker or something…she looked across to her clock. 12 midnight! She turned over and tried to go back to sleep. The rapping resumed, much more loudly. She sat up in bed, and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Slightly and Nibs all pressed up to the window. A tiny, golden ball of light hovered above them- Tink. She looked at them, unbelievingly. Maybe she was imagining them. She walked calmly across the floor and unlatched the window. They tumbled into the room, nearly knocking her over. It wasn't just Slightly, Nibs and Tink- it was all of the Lost Boys. She was thrilled to see them and hugged them (except for Tink of course, whom she just mildly waved at) and was in high spirits until she heard about the purpose of their visit.

"Wendy!" said Nibs, "we've come to take you back!"

Wendy's mouth dropped open in despair.

"But…I don't want to!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy and the short chapter! I haven't had much time to write lately, but I will update as often as possible. mwah Ally xox 


End file.
